Concave/The Incurvate
The Concave is the most well known and infamous manifestation of the IAEA. Being the initial manifestation, not much is known about how it came to be, who it used to be, or how it even transports itself from one place to another. "The Incurvate" is a term invented by myself. I've come to refer to the Pre-Light possession of the Concave by this name, as its days before the inhalation interest me. I have yet to find anything conclusive about these days however, and do not even have proof they existed at all. What is known about the Concave is the effects it has and how to tell warning signs for your area being affected by the Concave. Effects If you're reading this, you already know what it does. If you're looking to know why, or how, I don't know. I'd prefer not to think about the Hollowing at all, and I assume you wouldn't either. We've all been through enough. So let's spare each other the gruesome details and talk about how to avoid this thing. If you don't know what a Hollow is, just look outside. You'll understand what it does very quickly. Warning Signs There are several ways to tell if you're entering an area about to be Hollowed by the Concave. Blood Candles The IAEA will place candles around the area it is attempting to summon the Concave in. The candles will be in groups, and these candle groups will encircle a large area. It is within this area the Concave will be summoned. Depending on how many candles are within the candle groups, the Concave will be more or less powerful. * Two Candles- Lower damage, wider area covered. * Three Candles- Standard damage, standard area. * Six Candles- High damage, smaller area. If you see amount different than this, the candles are not meant for summoning but for other purposes. * Five Candles- Attempted to communicate/summon the power of the Concave. Usually in these instances, the IAEA is enacting a ritual and is asking assistance of the Concave. * Four Candles- The Concave has helped in the ritual and has taken a candle as an offering. DO NOT TRY TO PUT OUT OR MOVE THE CANDLES. Do not touch them or attempt to stifle them. A very close friend of mine died trying to do this. I urge you not to touch the Blood Candles at all. Just leave the area when seeing them. You'll be much better off leaving and returning in 6 months or so. = The Fog Many have assumed the Fog is the Concave. Many others assume the fog marks the start of a Hollowing, but I disagree. In my experience, one usually has at least 12 hours after the fog begins before a Hollowing. Just don't enter a fogged area if you see any of the following: # Fog moving fast over water, such as in the video on the left # Fog turning orange, as if in a sunset # Misshapen figures calling for help. They are lost. You can't help them. I've tried. Hiding from the Concave It is possible to survive a Hollowing by hiding underground, so long as the chamber you are in is completely sealed. Make sure you bring enough materials to last the full 8 month period, and make sure you also bring enough air to breath. If you run out of food, air, or anything else, I advise you not to go outside or break the seal. It's much better to suffocate then to be Hollowed Out. Category:Manifestations